


his comfort hyung

by storiesbysonny



Series: we don’t have to talk to click [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Park Jisung (NCT) Needs a Hug, Pet Names, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbysonny/pseuds/storiesbysonny
Summary: Jaemin is there to comfort Jisung when it all becomes too much.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: we don’t have to talk to click [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846765
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	his comfort hyung

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE** I have decided to revise this (and all the other installments of this series). So, if you're reading this for the second time and you're thinking things are a bit different... that's because they are! I hope you enjoy it! :)

There’s the running joke between the Dream members that Jisung is Jaemin’s son and that Jisung is his favorite - and there's even that one time, said by Jaemin himself, "that he bore him," but with all jokes aside Jaemin truly has a soft spot for his younger member. Not to say he isn’t soft for his other members (because he loves them all dearly), but he dotes especially on the youngest. And it's always just been that way. 

Jaemin has always seen how hard-working the youngest is, and he knows that Jisung essentially sold his youth at a very tender age to pursue his dream of becoming a performer. But for Jisung to be working so tirelessly since such a young age, Jaemin can’t help but try to aid in whatever way he can, not only because it’s in his nature to want to help, but because he understands all too well how draining this career path can be as Jaemin is someone who was also on the path of pursuing the same dream. 

Lately, it’s apparent that Jisung has been having a hard time mentally, and Jaemin once more has the urge to help him in whatever way he can, but Jisung’s too reluctant to ask for help.

It’s something that all the members have grown accustomed to over the years. It still pains them every time to watch the youngest struggle like that, but they've learned from experience that trying to push Jisung to talk about these things only makes him want to push them away even further. As the youngest, Jisung doesn’t like to burden his hyungs with his problems because he knows he’s not the only one who's tired from their packed schedules or strenuous dance practices. He knows the others have their own struggles, so he doesn't want to burden the older members with his struggles too. They've all reassured him that they don't view it as a burden and that they're always there to support him; it's just some habits are hard to break. It's a work in progress, though. 

Jaemin, naturally, always immediately takes notice when things start to become a bit too much for the youngest. Jaemin has become attuned to their members and their behaviors, and the members always joke about how he has a seventh sense for when a member is in need. But really, Jaemin has always just had this uncanny way of knowing when they needed him most. He likes to attribute it to him just being observant and taking the time to really listen to what others are saying; however, he also takes pride in being coined as the member that knows them the most. 

That's why when Jisung isn’t acting quite himself, it may not be super noticeable to the others, but Jaemin can see past the youngest’s, almost believable, forced laughter and the smiles that don't quite reach his eyes. Naturally, he knows not to push the youngest to talk to him about it because it’ll only result in him distancing himself. Instead, Jaemin helps in subtle ways like handing him a bottle of water when they're on breaks between dance practices or sitting beside him in their van with a ready shoulder to rest his head on after a long day. 

Jaemin never really has to say much in those moments - his subtle, small actions speak in volumes to Jisung in his depleting mental state. A small brush of his fingers against Jisung's forehead when he brushes his sweaty hair back for him ( _"I'm here"_ ) or a hand on his thigh during schedules when he's a little too quiet ( _"It's okay"_ ). His actions subconsciously reassure Jisung that his hyung is there for him and that he's willing to share his burdens when he's ready to share them with him. 

They have established a cycle like this over the years, probably way back when they were still trainees. And Jaemin isn’t quite sure if Jisung even realizes that it has become a thing, but in times like this Jaemin knows he just has to wait. It happens quite organically. Through Jaemin’s subtle actions, he breaks down the mental wall Jisung has built, brick by brick - each small action working like a hammer to get to the inside, to the root of the problem. Gradually, Jisung becomes more and more receptive to Jaemin's comfort with each action before he actively comes to seek it from his favorite comfort hyung (not that he would ever admit that Jaemin is his favorite, but everyone knows anyway). 

Inevitably, Jaemin knows the youngest, _his little Jisungie,_ will come when he’s ready and Jaemin will be there waiting with open arms as he always is and always will be. 

Promotions are coming to a close, and so the Dream member's schedule provides the members with much needed and deserved downtime. They still have obligations at the start of the day, but their nights are starting to open up which leaves the members to their own devices. Jaemin has taken this time to laze around and catch up on much need rest. That’s the predicament he finds himself in right now. 

Earlier Donghyuck joined him for a nice snuggle and some conversation before he promptly took a nap tucked into Jaemin’s side. He has long since left to join the 127 members for some other schedule. Now, Jaemin is just laying in his bed scrolling through comments to see what's the latest buzz for the fans. Until his attention is drawn to a movement in the doorway of his bedroom.

When he looks up, he finds a sheepish looking Jisung standing in the doorway shyly playing with the long sleeves of his hoodie. Jaemin internally coos at how cute Jisung looks standing there in a hoodie that is way too big for him, his fingers barely peeking from the openings of the sleeves. Typically, he'd tell him just how cute he is, but he can immediately tell that Jisung has come to him for something important. He can tell from the way he shyly fidgets with his hands and the way his shoulders are slumped just the slightest. The maknae's eyes only land on him briefly before they travel down to the sleeves of his hoodie.

A gentle smile makes its way to Jaemin’s lips when Jisung finally decides to look up once more. 

“Hi Jisungie,” he says in a soft voice. Jaemin can see the vulnerability in the youngest’s eyes, and he knows he has to tread lightly to coax out what the youngest needs from him. He tries again softly when he doesn't reply. “What are doing standing over there hm? Do you want hyung to cook something for you?” He's certain that isn't the case, but he knows jumping into it will only overwhelm him. It's clear to Jaemin that Jisung is on the brink of letting his wall down, and he feels just a trickle of warmth in his chest that Jisung has come to him. He can't dwell on that feeling for long though, not until he's finished comforting an upset Jisung. 

“Hyungie,” Jisung whispers. And it sounds so broken. It absolutely breaks Jaemin's heart. Jaemin sees the way the youngest’s lower lip wobbles in the slightest before he bites down on it. The older boy immediately sits up in his bed and opens his arms. 

“Oh, _baby_ ,” he coos. “Come here.”

Jisung all but stumbles across the room before he crashes into Jaemin’s chest, tucking his head beneath his hyung’s chin and making himself as small as possible. Jaemin feels his heart swell once more for the boy in his arms. He feels Jisung practically melt as his hand finds its way under his hoodie to comfortingly stroke his back while the other hand plays with the hair at the nape of his neck.

And _finally_ , after weeks of letting his emotions fester, Jisung allows himself to fall apart in the safety of his hyung’s arms. He begins to cry. 

And Jaemin experiences an overwhelming sense of relief as he feels Jisung finally start to cry. He’s so relieved that the boy is finally letting out all the stress that has bottled up for the past week and a half. He’s watched Jisung stress himself out and it hurt that he couldn’t really help until the youngest was willing to let him in, and he’s just so relieved that he’s finally opening up for him. “That’s it. Let it all out, baby,” Jaemin whispers before leaning down to kiss the boy’s temple. Then another on his forehead. "That's it."

As the youngest cries, Jaemin slowly rocks the boy in his arms while still stroking his back in a comforting up and down motion. He holds him oh so close. And Jisung holds on just as tightly, bunching the fabric of his hyung's t-shirt in his hands - like he's afraid he'll disappear if he doesn't hold on to him tight enough. “ _My baby_ ,” Jaemin whispers in endearment. The boy in his arms softly whimpers. “I know, I know,” he coos. “My Jisungie was having such a hard time, weren’t you? But Hyung is so proud of you.” 

  
  


♡̷̷

  
  


After Jisung has stopped crying and Jaemin has managed to calm him down, he draws back so that he can look at the youngest’s face. The youngest looks back at him with glassy eyes, but they are so inherently different from when he first came into the room. Instead of the brewing storm deep in his irises, there’s a clarity that only comes after a good cathartic cry. 

Jaemin wipes Jisung’s tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs as Jisung stays quiet and pliant in his lap. Jisung always becomes exceptionally sensitive after a breakdown. He craves lots of attentive attention and soft direction while he lets his brain rest from all the emotional unease it carried. Jaemin can tell that the boy is utterly exhausted, and he’s proven correct when the boy yawns with his fingers still curled tightly in his hyung's shirt. Jaemin thinks he looks absolutely adorable, even with tear stains on his cheeks and puffy eyes.

Jisung tries to tuck himself back under his hyung’s chin for a nap, but he's met with resistance. The maknae whines as Jaemin stops him from doing so. “I know, I know,” Jaemin coos. “Hyung is so mean. I’m sorry, baby." Jisung looks at his hyung with a pout and a look in his eyes as if he personally offended him because he's not giving him cuddles when he wants them. 

"I’m just worried your back will hurt if you sleep like that, sweetheart.” Jaemin easily maneuvers the pliant boy off his lap so that he can lay down. Jaemin quickly lays down beside the youngest before he can whine about the loss of contact, which he just _knows_ he will not hesitate to do. The youngest may be shy about basking in affection in front of the other members, but when it's just the two of them, Jisung is more open to asking for affection. And Jaemin has always been grateful that Jisung has become comfortable enough with him - to trust Jaemin this much, to know in his heart that Jaemin will always provide him with comfort and a sense of safety. Jaemin never ever wants to lose this trust. 

It comes as no surprise when Jisung starts to turn himself horizontally and making himself comfortable with his head on Jaemin’s chest. Jaemin has learned over the years that Jisung likes to cuddle this way when he’s feeling especially vulnerable. He needs to be able to see his hyung, almost as if he’s afraid he’ll disappear if he can’t tangibly see him. Also, the sound of Jaemin’s heartbeat near his ear seems to help to keep him calm. The moment Jaemin’s hand starts to stroke his back, Jisung’s eyes flutter shut and his hand resting beside his face on Jaemin's chest softly clutches his hyung’s shirt as he drifts off to sleep. 

An overwhelming surge of protectiveness and affection makes Jaemin’s heart thump fiercely in his chest as he feels the boy snuggle even closer in his unconscious state when Jaemin shifts even the tiniest bit. He’s struck with the thought that he will fiercely protect this boy, _his baby,_ with everything he has. 

Later, when the two emerge from their bedroom, Jisung is visibly well-rested and seems to be in much better spirits than he has been in a while. He's back to bickering with the other members, which he hasn't been doing much of in the past week. And Jaemin can’t stop the endeared smile that stays on his face as he moves around the kitchen making something quick for dinner to the sound of Renjun scolding the youngest for being a menace in the living room. 

At some point, Jisung comes running into the kitchen and hides behind Jaemin to avoid Renjun’s wrath. “Park Jisung, you get over here right now,” the '00 liner threatens. 

Jisung squeals as he tucks himself into Jaemin’s side and proceeds to tease Renjun with the gesture of sticking out his tongue from his refuge in Jaemin's embrace (because he's a cheeky little brat). “Leave the baby alone,” Jaemin coos as he pinches Jisung’s cheeks to which Renjun rolls his eyes and wanders back into the living room.

And if Jisung's cheeks blossom a soft pink as he presents a soft smile just for his Jaemin hyung, then that's no one else's business but theirs. 

_Because yeah, this is the way things are supposed to be._

  
  


♡̷̷

**Author's Note:**

> When I came across [this](https://images.app.goo.gl/yikpbbVoenowZzGg7) cuddle position in The Cuddle Sutra, I couldn't help but imagine Jisung falling asleep on his hyung's chest like that.
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/themahaeblues) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/storiesbysonny)


End file.
